justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Salvador Mendoza
General Salvador Mendoza is the main antagonist in Just Cause (1). Who he is He's the "El Presidente" (The President) of San Esperito. It is the aim of the game to overthrow his dictatorship and eventually kill him in the mission "Taking Out The Garbage Vol 3". Personal Life He appears to be in his late 40's or early 50's. He has two identical twin sons (Luis and Tomaso) who are killed by Rico in the mission Some Enchanted Evening. His face is something seen often around San Esperito. His face is on many walls, see above, as well as posters and other miscellaneous locations in the game. Career Salvador used to be a general in the San Esperito Military. One week before the events of the game, his army stormed the parliament building in Esperito City and as a result of the coup he took power from the former president Hernan Augusto. Quote from the game manual: "In a dispatch to the press, the new government claimed to have, "freed the nation from a pack of vultures feeding off the corpse of the national constitution." "Since becoming president, General Salvador Mendoza has hired in "foreign security specialists" to subdue regions surrounding the nation's capital. All week there has been unrest, with demonstrations througout the island. When asked weather the security specialists are actually mercenaries, the President scoffed at the reporter and answered "I will not idly stand by and watch as parasitic, motherless dogs pillage my country. I will use whatever means neccessary. Petty name-calling and blind moral issues are luxuries I cannot afford as the father of a nation!"" As printed on the San Esperito currency (which has his picture on the bills), his official full title is "El Presidente Del San Esperito". El Presidente soup The El Presidente soup is a food product, advertised by Salvador. It's a "cream of mushroom" soup. The advertisement poster has a picture of Salvador and a bowl of the soup. The soup is light brown / beige and it has some green stuff in it. The advertisement slogan on the poster is: "Ready to serve!" Quote from the game manual: "Citizens of San Esperito! It is I, El Presidente. I know that many of you wonder how it is that I can work so hard and still seem so well-rested and at peace. How can I look so devilishly handsome at my age? Do I never stress? Am I never ground down by the millstones of everyday toil? Do I never give into the anger and frustration that comes with great responsibility? Well yes﻿, of course I do. But when I do I always relax with a big bowl of El Presidente Cream-of-mushroom soup. It takes the edge right off and recharges my batteries and enables me to focus even harder on the task at hand! El Presidente! The soup for winners!" See also *Giant statue of Salvador Mendoza. *Isla Dominio, the presidents island. *Mendoza International Airport. *Excelsior, the presidents plane. *Provincia Mendoza City, the Province named after Salvador. Gallery Mendoza briefing.png|In the mission "Breakout". Some Enchanted Evening 5.png|His sons Luis and Tomaso, in the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Streets of Fire 2.png|The San Esperito currency with his picture on the bills. Salvador Mendoza.jpg|In the mission "Taking Out The Garbage Vol 3". Mendoza(1).jpg|In the mission "Taking Out The Garbage Vol 3". Presidente.jpg|A painting of Mendoza on a town wall. Presidents plane.png|The Excelsior, Mendoza's personal plane in the mission "Taking out the garbage Vol.3" Category:Characters Category:Just Cause Category:Content Category:Heads of State Category:Deceased